


aufbrechen.

by lennongirl



Series: Million Miles Trilogie [1]
Category: German Pop Music RPF, The Voice of Germany RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person, Set in 2001
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Xavier ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Bezeichnung für das hier gibt. Es muss sie geben.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	aufbrechen.

**Author's Note:**

> _aufbrechen_ kann als Fic für sich selbst stehen, ist aber gleichzeitig Auftakt zur _Million Miles Trilogie_.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles nur erfunden! Kranke Fantasie etc pp. Alles nur Spaß und zur Unterhaltung! Und keinewegs despektierlich gemeint, im Gegenteil: I slash because I love.
> 
> Written in January 2012.

_2001._

Xavier ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Bezeichnung für das hier gibt. Es muss sie geben. Es ist nicht Liebe, die braucht Zeit. Es ist nicht Zuneigung, das wäre zu schwach. Und eigentlich ist es auch gar nicht so sehr… Gefühl? Herz? Oder doch? Es ist auch nicht Begierde, denn das ist… das ist es, ist es das?

Xavier fühlt sich von sich selbst überrumpelt, denn wie kann es denn sein, dass er sich selbst so schlecht kennt? Er geht mit viel zu großen Schritten auf die 30 zu, und damit, findet er (hat er bisher zumindest immer gedacht), hat ein Mann die gewisse Reife erreicht, in der er weiß, wo er im Leben steht. Wo er herkommt. Und, vor allem: wo er hin will. Bei Xavier ist letzteres besonders klar definiert. Ganz nach oben will er. Teilweise ist er schon da, ein großes Stück des Weges hat er schon geschafft, aber da sind immer noch Dinge, die er erreichen will. Muss. Ganz nach oben mit 'ner Single, zum Beispiel, das fehlt ihm noch. Was noch? Den sicheren Hafen zu finden, den er jederzeit ansteuern kann, wenn er ihn braucht. Der ihm die Ruhe und den Abstand von den chaotischen Stolpersteinen des Alltags bietet. An diesen Ort will er unbedingt. Wohin will er noch? So nah wie möglich an Rea heran. 

"'Nother coffee?"

Rea reißt ihn genau in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken, die sich schon wieder in diese Richtung bewegen, und wie oft hat Xavier schon versucht, innerlich HALT STOPP zu rufen und ganz schnell an irgendetwas anderes zu denken? Wie oft hat er versucht, sich derartig abzulenken? Und warum? Wozu? Es ist doch soviel leichter, wenn er stattdessen einfach…

"Xavier? Noch eine Kaffee oder willst du los?"

"Kaffee. Ja. Gerne."

Er kann nicht gehen, noch nicht. Ein Kaffee noch, soviel Zeit muss sein. Soviel Zeit will er sich noch gönnen.

Rea fummelt an der Kaffeemaschine rum, und Xavier beobachtet ihn. Noch kennt er ihn nicht lange genug, um _jede_ seiner Bewegungen zu kennen. Das alles liegt noch vor ihm. An diesem Nachmittag sieht er Reas Händen dabei zu, wie sie Filterpapier falten, eine Kaffeedose öffnen, das überschüssige Pulver vom Messlöffel klopfen. Er hat diese Hände schon beim Saiten stimmen, Mikrofon einstellen und Regler justieren gesehen. 

Er weiß, dass diese Hände anpacken, zupacken und zuschlagen können. Das ist soweit nichts Besonderes. Xavier kennt Hunderte solcher Hände, mit einigen davon hat er gemeinsame Sache gemacht, andere schmerzhaft selbst zu spüren bekommen. Es sind Männerhände, kräftig, rau und nicht immer kontrollierbar. Sie sind eine der ersten Körperteile, die selbstständig arbeiten, sobald der Verstand aus emotionalen Gründen aussetzt. Rea hat diese Hände, ganz eindeutig. Xavier erkennt sie so gut, weil er sie selbst auch hat.

Er weiß auch, dass Reas Hände ohne Worte Dinge wie _That's okay, just let it out_ und _I know. I know_ , sagen können. Xavier hat eigentlich gedacht, dass das eher ein Ding ist, das Frauenhänden vorbehalten sei – was allerdings, je länger er darüber nachdenkt, völlig unsinnig ist, denn er findet, dass auch seine eigenen Hände ganz passable Trostspender und Schmerzversteher abgeben. Trotzdem hat es ihn bei Rea überrascht. Nicht die Tatsache, dass Reas Hände ihn so gut getröstet haben, oder dass er sich überhaupt von ihnen hat trösten lassen, denn von grundsätzlichen Berührungsängsten, die derartige Momente zwischen Männern (ja, auch ganzen Kerlen) betreffen, spricht Xavier sich selbst völlig frei. Nein, eigentlich war es die schnelle, intensive Wirkung dieser Hände, die Xavier am meisten überrascht hat. Positiv überrascht hat. 

Nicht zuletzt weiß Xavier auch, dass die Berührungen von Reas Händen noch eine ganz andere Sprache sprechen (und das ist der Teil, den Xavier niemandem erzählen kann, weil, wie sollte das jemand verstehen, er versteht es ja selbst nicht richtig). Diese Sprache ist neu, sie ist fremd, sie ist exotisch. Sie ist verlockend und geheimnisvoll. Sie ist die Sprache, in der es mehr Worte für Begierde gibt als in jeder anderen. 

Es passiert selten, sehr selten, aber Xavier erschrickt vor diesen Empfindungen, ihrer ungewohnten Richtung und Intensität. Xavier weiß nicht, warum er so heftig, so _derartig heftig_ auf Reas Berührungen reagiert, auf das, was seine Hände ihm dabei zuflüstern, heimlich, verschwörerisch, viel versprechend. Xavier weiß nicht, auf was er sich einlässt, aber er weiß, er kann nicht anders. Er weiß auch, er kann sich nicht mehr lange zurück halten. Er weiß nicht, was Rea denkt, ob er diese Frequenzen vielleicht so oder so ähnlich selbst spürt, wie er reagieren würde, wenn… _irgendetwas_ passieren würde. Irgendetwas, das diese unglaubliche Spannung löst.

Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Rea etwas gemerkt hat. Zu viele Wochen geht das jetzt schon so. Egal ob zufällige oder beabsichtigte Berührungen, Xavier zuckt jedesmal innerlich zusammen. Anfangs aus Verwirrung, dann aus Scheu und Ablehnung. Und schließlich aus Begierde, denn Xavier fand es irgendwann verwirrender und komplizierter, ständig dagegen anzukämpfen, als es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Und so versucht er nicht mehr länger, das _Warum_ und _Wieso_ dieser Sprache zu hinterfragen. Denn sie ist die Sprache, die er lernen will.

So lässt es sich vielleicht ganz gut zusammenfassen: Die vergangenen Monate – die Zeit, seit Xavier Rea kennengelernt hat - waren zwei Dinge: Neu und Durcheinander. 

Neu, weil Rea zunächst mit einer Heftigkeit und _Scheißegal_ -Attitüde in sein Leben gewalzt ist, dass Xavier nicht wusste, ob es das wirklich alles wert war. Und dann wieder Neu, weil wieder alles ganz anders wurde. Weil da plötzlich mehr Gemeinsamkeiten waren, als Xavier für möglich gehalten hatte. Und auch wenn Rea diesen Scheiß nicht selbst durchgemacht hat, kennt er den Schmerz, den Kummer und, oh, die _Wut_. Die Wut da drin, dieses hässliche, fiese Ding, von dem Xavier nicht immer weiß, wie er es bändigen soll. Meistens kann er mit dieser Vergangenheit umgehen. Er hat gelernt, dass Schmerz und Kummer und Schwäche zum Leben dazugehören, dass es ihm nichts bringt, immer nur alles mit sich alleine auszumachen. Er hat geredet, mit anderen, mündlich und schriftlich, per Text oder Noten, er hat Hilfe gesucht und bekommen. Und dennoch. Diese Nacht im Halbdunkel mit Rea, diese Worte, dieses Gemeinsame, zusammen, dieses Gefühl von _Du verstehst mich_ , dieses Zähmen der Wut – da ist etwas entstanden, das bleibt. Xavier weiß es, Rea weiß es, auch wenn sie seitdem nicht mehr darüber gesprochen haben.

Und seitdem ist Durcheinander. Weil Rea plötzlich _da_ ist und sich aus dem Nichts nach _dahin_ katapultiert hat. Diese plötzliche Intensität, dieses so schnelle aufeinander Abstimmen, dieser ganze "Auf einer Wellenlänge"-Quatsch. Und dazu diese unerklärlich verlockende Begierde. Michael liegt Xavier seit Wochen in den Ohren, was er an "diesem Iren" gefressen hat. Xavier zuckt dann immer mit den Schultern. "Ist halt Rea. Rea ist Rea." Und Michael zieht dann eine Augebraue hoch und denkt sich seinen Teil. Vermutlich so etwas wie "Ist halt Xavier. Xavier ist Xavier." 

Und nun also, heute, hier, in Reas Wohnung. Wenn Xavier in Berlin ist gibt es immer etwas zu besprechen. Finale Abmischung von _Jeanny_ , mögliche Auftritte im Sommer, irgendwas ist immer. Rea erzählt wieder von seinem Mädchen, es scheint was Ernstes zu werden. Xavier hört interessiert zu und nickt. Xavier erzählt von einem neuen Projekt gegen Rassismus. Rea hört interessiert zu und nickt. Und dann ist irgendwann nichts mehr zu sagen und Rea kocht Kaffee. Und Xavier beobachtet seine Hände.

Der Filter rastet ein, die Maschine setzt sich in Gang, und Rea dreht sich zu ihm um. "Was machst'n heute noch?"

"Nichts."

Stille. Dieses Schweigen ist neu. 

Rea steht mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen gelehnt und sieht Xavier direkt in die Augen. Abwartend? Herausfordernd? Geduldig? Ungeduldig? Ahnend? Wissend? Verstehend? Provozierend? Antörnend? Geil machend? 

Manchmal kommt es Xavier vor, als wenn er zu viele Worte dieser, seiner Sprache kennt und von der Vielfalt geradezu erschlagen wird. Jetzt ist so ein Moment, in dem diese Vielfalt absolut verwirrend und überflüssig ist und Xavier sich nur auf ein einziges Wort konzentrieren kann, konzentrieren will… konzentrieren wird.

Begierde.

Es sind nicht ganz zwei Schritte, dann steht er direkt vor Rea und fasst ihn an, legt ihm die Hand ( _sprich für mich_ ) auf seinen linken Unterarm, schließt sie, greift zu. Rea, durch die leicht krumme, lehnende Haltung ungewohnterweise kleiner als Xavier, blickt zu ihm auf, sieht ihm weiterhin in die Augen.

Es war verstehend. Es ist herausfordernd. 

Rea legt seinen freien Arm um Xaviers Taille, er drückt mit der Hand in Xaviers Kreuz und schiebt ihn so näher zu sich, schiebt sie zueinander. Xavier spürt die Berührung mehr als er sie sieht oder versteht. Er hört die Worte seiner neuen Lieblingssprache, ganz deutlich, und die Haut über seinem Steißbein, die prickelt und brennt und sich gut anfühlt, übersetzt: _I know_. Und _Yes. Now. Finally._ Und Xavier und Rea treffen aufeinander, ihre Becken stoßen gegeneinander, und Xavier atmet scharf ein. 

Rea bewegt sein Becken, lässt es leicht gegen Xaviers kreisen, und Xavier spürt ihn nur allzu deutlich, spürt Reas Erektion gegen seine Leiste drücken und muss sich selbst ein wenig ausbalancieren um nicht aus spontaner Reizüberflutung die Haltung zu verlieren. Rea ist hart und groß und _nah_ , aber nicht nah genug, und Xavier bewegt sich noch ein Stück zur Seite, so dass sein eigener, erst halb erregierter Penis mehr Nähe bekommt, mehr Reibung, mehr Rea, mehr _GottJaGenauSo_.

_…und wenn es das letzte ist, das ich tue, mich geil und willig und lüstern an einem anderem Mann zu reiben, mir diese Erleichterung zu verschaffen, die ich mir viel zu lange selbst verboten habe, dann ist das eben so und dann kann es nicht schlecht sein, nicht so, nicht das, nicht Rea._

_Durcheinander_ , denkt Xavier, _durcheinander_ , und doch ist das genau der Moment, in dem sich die ganzen zerstreuten Puzzleteile plötzlich zu einem stimmigen Bild zusammenfügen. 

_Es kann nicht schlecht sein. Es kann nicht falsch sein._

Rea befreit seinen linken Arm mühelos aus Xaviers mittlerweile nur noch halbherzigem Griff, krallt beide Hände in seinen Hintern und zieht, drückt, presst sie noch näher zueinander, unmöglich eigentlich, aber _so gut_. Reas Hände sind laut und fordernd und geben einen Rhythmus vor, in den Xavier bereitwillig einfällt. Sie reiben sich weiter aneinander, gegenläufig und dennoch synchron. Xavier versucht sich zu erinnern, er gibt sich große Mühe, aber er weiß nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so stark erregt war. Ihm fällt nichts ein. Keine Hand, kein Mund, keine andere Körperöffnung, egal wie eng, kann es mit jetzt und hier und diesem Gefühl aufnehmen, diesem einfachen Reiben. Dabei kann Xavier nicht mal Haut spüren oder Schweiß schmecken, im Gegenteil, es ist nur Schwanz hinter Jeans gegen Schwanz hinter Jeans. Aber es ist _so_ gut. Und ein wunderbares Versprechen nach mehr.

Xavier hört ein komisches, rasselndes Geräusch, und erkennt erst jetzt, dass es sein eigener Atem ist, oder besser das, was davon übrig geblieben ist: Kurze, abgehackte stöhnende Seufzer oder seufzendes Stöhnen, unglaublich tief und kehlig. Xavier steht der Mund offen, er schließt ihn und schluckt, aber da ist nichts zum Schlucken, er ist wie ausgetrocknet. Verzweifelt leckt er sich über die Lippen, was bei Rea ganz neue Reaktionen hervorruft: Rea packt Xavier im Nacken und zieht seinen Kopf zu sich, aber zu schnell, zu heftig, und was ein erster Kuss werden sollte, endet mit dem schmerzhaften Zusammenprall von Zähnen auf Zähnen. Xavier zieht den Kopf reflexartig ein Stück zurück, Rea holt ihn sich wieder ran und probiert es noch mal, nur geringfügig vorsichtiger, denn Geduld und Zurückhaltung gehen gerade gar nicht. Dennoch klappt es besser, Rea küsst ihn, richtig, ganz, komplett, und Xavier braucht 2 oder 3 Sekunden, um sich an dieses unglaubliche Gefühl von _Erobert und in Besitz genommen_ zu gewöhnen. Und es gefällt ihm, irgendwie, aber wo führt das hin? Wie kann Rea ihn so positiv überwältigen – und wie kann er ihn das alles so einfach machen lassen? Xavier streckt sich Rea entgegen, legt seine eigene um Aufmerksamkeit kämpfende männliche Dominanz in den Kuss, drängt Reas Zunge dahin zurück, wo sie herkam und folgt ihr dorthin. Rea stöhnt ihm in den Mund. Xavier hat sich noch nie so belohnt gefühlt. 

Dann unterbricht Rea den Kuss, reibt seine Wange an Xaviers und flüstert ihm ins Ohr. 

"Saviour."

Für einen Moment ist Xavier verwirrt, bis er merkt, dass Rea mit ihm spricht, seinen eigenen Namen sagt, und Reas Stimme, sein Akzent, seine irische Denke es ihn wie ,Saviour' aussprechen lassen. Die vermeintliche Referenz irritiert Xavier ganz kurz, und wenn es einen Moment gäbe, in dem Xavier seinen eventuellen Restzweifeln ( _die er nicht hat_ ) nachgeben und mit dieser Sache hier aufhören würde ( _was er weder kann noch will_ ), dann wäre dieser Moment…

"Xavier."

_Es kann nicht schlecht sein. Es kann nicht falsch sein._

"I need you to blow me."

Xavier hält kurz den Atem an, denn WAS? _Nein, nie, niemals, und selbst wenn, wie…_

„Kannst du das machen, Xavier? Willst du?“

Xavier weiß nicht, ob er kann, er weiß nicht, ob er will, und irgendwie geht das alles viel zu schnell, und wer ist er und wer ist Rea und wie kann es sein, dass er Rea so wenig entgegenzusetzen hat?

Und dann macht sich Rea an Xaviers Hose zu schaffen, und Xavier schaut nach unten, völlig ungläubig und fasziniert. Er beobachtet, wie Reas Hand den Knopf seiner Jeans öffnet, den Reißverschluss runterzieht, in seine Shorts greift und sich dann endlich, _endlich_ um seinen Schwanz schließt. Ihn drückt und reibt, fest und kraftvoll, so wie es Frauen beim ersten gemeinsamen Mal irgendwie nie so richtig hinkriegen, aber genau so, wie Xavier es braucht. Jetzt, _endlich_ , lernt Xavier diese Sprache von Reas Hand, sie erzählt ihm Geschichten von Lust, die schöner nicht sein könnten, von Hingabe und Aufgabe und Fallenlassen, von Begierde und Erfüllung und Glück, und natürlich würde ( _und will_ ) Xavier für Rea auf die Knie gehen.

Doch erstmal braucht Xavier mehr Kontakt, er will Rea anfassen, umfassen, spüren, sehen, schmecken. Er braucht etwas länger, die Hose zu öffnen, aber dann ist er drin, dran, und Reas Schwanz liegt gut in seiner Hand, und er fasst ihn genauso an, wie er sich selbst anfassen würde, hart und fordernd, und Rea stöhnt wieder _Fuck, yes_ , und es passt einfach alles zu gut. 

Xavier kann sich kaum entscheiden, worauf er sich mehr konzentrieren soll: Auf das _verdammt_ gute Gefühl, das Reas unablässiges Greifen und Drücken und Reiben und Wichsen bei ihm auslöst oder die _verdammt_ erregende Reaktion, die seine eigene Handarbeit bei Rea hervorruft? Er kann sich nicht entscheiden. Muss er sich entscheiden? Er leckt sich über die Oberlippe, schmeckt seinen Schweiß, und guckt wieder runter. Er versucht, sich dieses Bild, dieses Gesamtszenario einzuprägen, so gut es geht, Reas Hand und seine Hand, wie sie sich gegenseitig einen runterholen, dazu diese plötzlich stickige Luft in der kleinen Küche und die Geräusche, Stöhnen, schweres Atmen, fast schon hecheln. Der Geruch von Sex in der Luft, der Geschmack von Erregung auf der Zunge.

Xavier verpasst beinahe seinen eigenen Höhepunkt. Viel zu schnell und viel zu plötzlich spürt er, wie sich sein Orgasmus raumgreifend ankündigt, und er braucht es, er will es, er muss jetzt kommen, er will und kann nichts mehr zurückhalten. Xavier schließt die Augen und kommt so, wie Rea ihn die ganze Zeit bearbeitet hat: Schnell und hart und heftig. Er hält inne und lässt sich einfach nur von diesem grandiosen Orgasmus vereinnahmen, es fühlt sich ein bisschen wie verkrampfen an, und Xavier vergisst alles, inklusive seiner Hand in Reas Hose, und er bildet sich ein, Rea fluchen zu hören, aber sicher ist er sich nicht. Und dann spürt er Reas Schwanz in seiner Hand pulsieren und denkt sich _oh, gut_ , denn Xavier ist immer noch zu sehr mit seinem eigenen intensiven Höhepunkt beschäftigt, denn _Scheiße, was war das?_ Und dann muss er irgendwie doch die Augen öffnen, braucht einen Moment, um zu fokussieren, und sieht dann Rea, ebenso heftig kommend, vollkommen in dem Moment verloren. Und Xavier ist unbeschreiblich fasziniert und inspiriert, und jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment ist er sich sicher, nichts, aber rein gar nichts zu kennen, das perfekter oder schöner oder unglaublicher sein könnte als Rea in diesem einen besonderen Moment. 

"Wow. Woah", ist das erste das Rea sagt, als Sprechen wieder möglich ist. 

Xavier nickt und geht einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. Es ist keine Flucht ( _Ich bereue nichts_ ), aber ein kleines bisschen Freiraum muss jetzt einfach sein. Zu viel. Zu viel auf einmal. Was für ein Chaos.

Rea reißt zwei Blatt Küchenpapier von einer Rolle und reicht eins davon Xavier. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das neu ist für dich. Ich dachte… ich dachte irgendwie so, du hast das schon gemacht."

Xavier sieht ihn ein wenig fassungslos an. "Nein. Hab' ich nicht. Wie kommst du…"

Aber Rea winkt schon ab. "Fuck it. Forget it. Ist nicht wichtig jetzt."

Xavier nimmt das Küchenpapier und wischt sich Reas Sperma von der Hand. Er weiß, dass er die nächsten Tage schwer damit beschäftigt sein wird, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Was das hier gerade war. Was es bedeutet. Ob es etwas bedeutet. Ob es ihrer Freundschaft schadet oder ihr nur eine ganz neue, völlig andere Ebene hinzufügt. Ob es einmalig war. Ob es weitergeht. Weitergehen kann.

"Xavier. Denk nicht so viel. It's all good."

"Mh-hm."

"Willst du reden jetzt?"

"Nicht jetzt. Später."

"Okay. Aber du weißt, it's still me, okay?"

Xavier sieht ihn an und ja, er weiß es tatsächlich. Ist halt Rea. Rea ist Rea. 

_Es kann nicht schlecht sein. Es kann nicht falsch sein._

Und Xavier kann nicht anders. Er lächelt.

Rea grinst ihn an. Ebenso zufrieden. Optimistisch. "Also, geht doch. Alles kann besser werden, wirst du schon sehen."

"Alles _wird_ besser werden", korrigiert Xavier.

Reas Grinsen wird breiter. "Ja, oder so."

Xavier knüllt das Papier zusammen, schließt seine Hose notdürftig und wendet sich zur Tür. "Ich muss mal eben…"

"Klar."

Xavier ist schon halb aus der Tür, als er Rea noch einmal nach ihm rufen hört.

"Ja?", fragt Xavier.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen die Blowjob. Nächste Mal dann."


End file.
